


Sweet Sadness In Your Eyes

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [21]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Human/Slave Louis, M/M, Mage Brad, Mage Zayn, Porn With Plot, Soulmates, Vampire Grimmy, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a blood slave in love with his Master.</p><p>His Master also happens to be his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sadness In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Master: A vampire whose rank is a Lord or higher in possession of sex/blood slaves. Only a lord/prince/king can own a slave.
> 
> Mate: A fated other half, simply put, all immortals are cursed to find. Once found, sex is irresistible.
> 
> Influence: Vampires or demons with high rank using their powers to make humans do at their bidding.
> 
> (Title from Within Temptation's "Our Farewell".)

“Louis?”

The cerulean blue eyed human takes his eyes off of the telly, listening to his Master’s voice calling out to him. He didn’t hear the command by ear, per se, but rather in his mind. He doesn’t bother turning the telly off and lets his feet take him to his Master’s bedroom.

“Yes, Master?” Louis undoes the scarf around his neck, revealing the tell-tale sign of the twin daggers digging into his neck. Those are from George two nights ago. “You called?”

“You look so pretty, Louis,” his Master coos, beckoning at him to come closer; he does. “Tell me, what were you watching, little bluejay?”

“I was watching the anime, Master,” Louis chirps, baring his pale column of neck to his Master’s already–red eyes. He knows that his senses are sharper when he resumes his true Vampire Form. Well, partially. “I think it’s called _Fairy Tale._ ”

“You and your love for anime, little bluejay,” his Master is never forceful with him, no, nor is he selfish. “I only wanted to check up on you so you’re dismissed.”

“Master,” Louis dares speak again after his services are no longer needed. “You need to feed.”

“I told you, I needn’t do that right now.”

Louis knows why his Master doesn’t want to feed from him. It’s not because he’s afraid of killing him, but because blood–drinking is often related to sex. And sex is something Louis has been trained for ever since he sold himself into blood–slave business to save his sisters, don’t get him wrong.

“Master,” he says it in a different tone now – more demanding and less submissive. “I want you to feed from me, Master.”

“Stop that!” Master says it with enough force to make the walls crumble. “I told you, I’m not feeding from you tonight and that you’re dismissed!”

“So you wouldn’t like this at all?” Louis flashes a seductive smile he practiced so many times, climbing on top of Master’s lap, his eyes looking into the red twin swirls of malice. “Say the words and I’ll go.” Louis rotates his hips into his Master’s, knowing he’ll get a reaction out of this. He moans from the growing bulge against his own, the mentioned body parts pressed close against one another. “Say it, Master.”

“I’ll kill you,” his Master states so naturally, like he knows he can. “You know what happens to disobedient slaves so _please_ go.”

“I want you to proper punish me, Master Nick,” _there, I said it._ The human thinks smugly. His master hates it when his name is mentioned. “I will be so willing to do many dirty things with you.”

“I said _, go_ ,” he says with the power of Influence behind his words now. Louis has no other choice but to unmount his Master’s lap and turn away. “I will decide when you’re ready, not you.”

“I still want your cock up my arse, Master,” Louis says before closing the door behind him, then walks back to his room. “Fuck, I fell in love with a monster.”

Louis is only eighteen years old and all his life, it was spent under his Master’s roof. He was maybe twelve, close to thirteen when he found out his mum had cancer and it was the treatable kind. He learnt that the chemotherapy costs at least ten-thousand pounds per year, and that was the bare–minimum. His sisters were only eight, six and two so he did what he thought to be the easiest thing: Vampires.

Now, the vampires took over the world with the help of werewolves and mages, something that all humans weren’t expecting. For centuries, humans tortured and humiliated the supernatural creatures, always treating them as the inferior. The vampires had enough of the shit they had to deal with and with werewolves as their foot soldiers, the revolution went successful. All the human leaders were either killed or exiled. They enslaved humans with beauty and talents, often paid by millions to their surviving family members.

Louis had the beauty all slavers were looking for – beautiful blue-green eyes and cut cheekbones, especially on a child, and sharp jawline anyone would be jealous of. Louis was sold to the slaver by half–million pounds, something only a sex slave would be paid for. The last time Louis heard from his human family was about Lottie being accepted into a local college.

Louis, indeed, was sold into a blood–slavery, and was taught basic sex related stuff as well. He didn’t exactly plan on giving a blowjob to a mage at the age of thirteen but he didn’t want to be killed by his slaver.

At the tender age of fourteen, he caught the eye of Master Nick, one of the oldest vampires in the world.

 _“What’s your name, little one?”_ Master asked that night.

 _“Louis, Louis Tomlinson, sir,”_ he didn’t dare look into his possible owner’s eyes. “ _If you’d like, I can–”_

_“I’m gonna buy you, Louis. I’ll free you from this hellhole.”_

-

“You’re an idiot,” Harry tells his best friend, also known as Nick, as he finishes his glass of B-positive blood. “You said no to feeding from your blood bag?”

“Harold,” Nick gives his friend a warning look. “I don’t want to ruin his innocence, or what’s left of it.”

“Please, he sold himself to slavery when he was twelve, do you really think there’s an ounce of innocence left inside that scrawny body?”

“As far as I can tell, his body has never been… touched,” Nick grits out, putting all his willpower into not murdering his best friend of last couple centuries. “He doesn’t reek of humans he’s been with before I bought him and I already had a wolf sniffing at him.”

“Niall told me all about that… he told me the human smells incredibly clean, too pure and begging to be touched,” Harry concedes, pouring himself a glass of ice wine now. “But you need to feed from him before you go mad.”

“I’ve been alive for thirty-one centuries, Styles. Self–control is my forte,” Nick growls, tapping at the wooden table with a bit of annoyance. “Besides, I can feed from animals.”

“Like that ever works out.”

In total of three-hundred forty-seven years Nick has known Harry, he had tried the animal “vegetarian” diet four times and failed each time. Really, all it takes is a drop of an untainted human’s blood and he’s gone headers.

With Louis, however, it’s different.

Nick has had slaves before, and eventually killed them during sex. He can’t control his strength when it comes to fucking humans and he never bothered since humans are _humans_. They die so easily, from a broken neck to a mere cut, so he thinks humans can’t be bothered about. Really, it’s such a turn off when you see the lifeblood gushing from the person you’re fucking just because their arteries have been ripped out.

“You’re falling for that human,” Harry sips at the wine, a cocky smile playing on his lips. “That’s why you don’t want to feed and fuck that child.”

“Please, it’s the fucking I want, not his blood,” Nick scoffs, ringing for his maid to escort Harry out. “I think you’ve been here long enough.”

“Tell Louis I said hi!” Harry chirps happily as Jessalyn comes up and collects Harry. He really doesn’t like his best mate half the time.

“Master?”

Nick curses in ancient Greek, mostly about how he has the worst timing.

“Not now, little bluejay,” he feels the hunger returning to him, making him see red. “I will fucking kill you if you go.”

“Master, are you feeling okay?”

 _No, you insolent little human! I can’t let myself feel just because I’ve fallen for you!_ Nick screeches inside his head, careful not to make that a telepathic command/communication. _I don’t feel, at least I haven’t for last three millennia!_

“You are to get away from his room this instance or I’ll sell you to a sex dungeon,” Nick threatens the young boy. “Or I swear to all thing holy–”

Louis doesn’t do well listening to orders, he never did. The human slave crawls onto Nick’s bed and straddles his waist, looking into his mossy green eyes with his cerulean blue ones. Nick feels his breath catching in his throat when Louis starts to dip his head down, like he’s practised this a hundred times in his mind. Nick groans when there’s unmistakable _warmth_ against his cold, dead lips, a nice change of things. He reaches out with his hand to bury his hand in Louis’ soft locks, kissing back with much fervour. He can sense the surprise from his human, how he didn’t expect his Master to kiss him like this. He pries the boy’s lips apart without much effort, his tongue sliding against the warmer ones with ease. Louis moans, he fucking moans, which goes straight to Nick’s dick.

“Can’t,” Nick grouses once Louis pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips for a millisecond. “You’re fucking human.”

“And you’re my Master,” Louis grins, rubbing his bare arse against Nick’s painfully hard dick. “C’mon, I can take your dick inside my aching hole. Make me feel you for ages.”

“Why are you so set up on being killed?” Nick holds _his_ Louis by his hips, the action causing the human to frown. “What makes you so reckless?”

“I’ve got nothing to live for, Master,” there’s so much sadness in Louis’ mind, he just wants to wipe it off. “My sisters were too young to remember me, and my mum never speaks of her slaved son anymore. I’m forgotten by anyone I ever loved.”

“That’s not true,” Nick almost tells the human _he_ loves Louis. “No matter what you do, there’s someone who loves you.”

“If you’re telling me that you’d love to see my naked arse, all you’ve got to do is _say it_ ,” Louis all but purrs out his words, making Nick harder than ever. “C’mon, Nicholas. You know you want me.”

“I’m gonna page–”

Louis crashes his thin, almost feminine lips down to Nick’s for the second time that day – night, whatever – and the vampire finds himself kissing his slave back. Louis isn’t all that relenting when it comes to kissing and Nick loves it. He loves how Louis dares to nip at his lower lip with his blunt human teeth, or how his hand slid down to his flat stomach, playing with the hem of his shirt. Nick curses at how he decided to look presentable for his friend’s visit since he really hates how much Louis is affecting him.

“Go now, Louis, go now and leave me,” Nick orders in the most robotic tone he can muster. “Forget what you did, forget you ever knew my kindness.”

“But Master, it’s my duty to make you… satisfied,” Louis grins and with one flick of his wrist, Nick’s erection is freed. He takes a sharp breath in, even though he doesn’t have to breathe. He looks down at Louis, whose eyes are glued to his dick. He’s seen dicks before, hasn’t he? “You’ve got a huge one, Master. Do you wish me to suck you off?” Nick gives his human a tiny nod.

Louis smirks up at his owner before dipping his head down, lapping at the tip of Nick’s hard–on like it’s some kind of a candy. A lolly, probably, but Nick can’t mention that god–awful song without thinking about Bieber, ew. Louis wraps his pretty lips around the head, making Nick groan from pleasure. Nick wouldn’t be lying if he said he had countless mouths on this prick in his three-thousand seven-hundred eleven years of existence but none of them had been _his Louis._ There was no love between he and his lovers so this is… intimate. Louis takes all of him inside his tiny mouth, the warmth and wetness around his aching body part enough to make him come. He grabs for Louis’ silken hair, anchoring himself as Louis starts to bob his head up and down. It’s too much, Nick realises, there’s nothing akin to the simple pleasure Louis is giving him by sucking his dick. He loosens the grip on the human’s hair, making Louis look up at him with confusion dancing in his eyes. Nick shakes his head no, and mentally: _I don’t want to hurt you_. Louis shrugs the best he could with a dick inside his mouth, and goes back to his ‘work’. Nick curses when he feels his tip graze past the impossible tightness that his Louis’ throat. Fucking hell, the boy has no gag reflex! Louis seems to have guessed Nick’s chain of reaction ‘cos the next action is him going _down_ even more, about an inch of Nick’s dick lodged in the aforementioned throat. Nick loses all of his human control – quite literally – and starts to fuck up into Louis’ face, garnering choked whimpers and moans. He pushes Louis’s head down with his hand as he thrusts in and out of Louis wet heat, growling as he nears his orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re so good, pet,” Nick rasps out as he comes in long spurts inside Louis’ mouth. His human just mewls, swallowing it down. “You did good, Louis.”

“Master happy?” Louis crawls until his own prick is pressed to Nick’s abdomen, the pre making the tip slippery. “‘Cos if not, I can do more.”

“No, Louis. Not today,” Nick feels guilty for turning his _slave_ down, when he can do whatever and whenever he pleases to. “I nearly lost control.”

“I liked you fucking my throat,” Louis chirps out, nuzzling at Nick’s dead pulse point on his neck. “Want you to mark me as yours, want to feel you inside me.”

“Do you ever fear death?” Nick elongates his fangs pointedly. Louis, as Nick already knows, has no boundaries whatsoever and he extends his arm, his thumb at the tip of Nick’s very sharp canine. Nick growls, seeing red at the edges of his vision. “Don’t you dare–”

“Dare what, Master?” Louis retorts, his eyes dark blue of shade, so beautiful and angelic. “You mean _this?_ ” Louis actually fucking does it. He fucking presses his thumb in until there’s a drop of ruby–red liquid pooling around the point. It’s only a drop but all senses Nick possess is tuned to seek out blood, all he _needs_ is blood, really.

There’s a change in the air, mostly primal and _urgent_. Nick grasps the base of Louis’ palm and pulls the bloodied finger away from his mouth, but a smidgen of it remains on his teeth. He tongues at the blood just to wash it out but he tastes it nonetheless. It’s like sweetness and melancholy combined in one, if that makes any sense. The untainted taste of Louis’ blood makes Nick’s head spin, and he feels like he’s on Cloud 9.

“Master?” Louis proper straddles Nick’s lap, his bare arse right where his semi is forming. Why is it that Nick didn’t say anything about Louis’ nakedness before? All slaves are naked unless their Master says otherwise and fuck, he wants to fuck Louis more than anything. “I can make you feel _so_ good, Master.”

“I don’t want to…” _hurt you_ , Nick finished telepathically. Louis cocks his head to the side, like he isn’t used to this. “Louis, I will sell you back to the place I got you from if you keep up with your disobedience.”

“It’s not being disobedient if you like it,” Louis purrs again, tip of Nick’s dick now poised at the puckered entrance. “Fuck me, fuck me until I can’t walk at all.”

“ _You’re dismissed_ ,” Nick orders with Influence behind his words, his eyes flashing red. Louis growls, or a poor imitation of it, and gets off of Nick’s lap. He gives Nick a bow before exiting the room.

Nick is painfully hard and he doesn’t feel like paging someone to get him a sex slave.

Not with Louis’ pale face, spiked with pleasure from blowing him, no.

Instead, he wraps his large hand around his hard dick, a slight moan escaping from his mouth. He thinks about how flushed Louis was when his lips were around him, that little fucker. Nick thumbs at his slit, smearing the pre–come across his tip. He pictures Louis’ crystalline –cerulean blue eyes looking at him with so much joy and youthfulness, his lips stretched into a smile. He curses in Greek, his balls heavy. Nick moves his fist down to his main shaft, stroking himself as he imagines Louis’ mouth on him again, maybe tonguing at his balls. Or just deepthroating him again, with those red, red lips working to finish Nick off.

“Fuck,” Nick lets the word out in a breathless whisper, then releases for the second that night. He wants to thank whoever created his kind for virtually no refractory lapse. “I need you, Louis.”

-

“Just fucking ride him after chaining him to his bed.”

Louis sighs at the suggestion of his best mate, who happens to be half–mage, and flips him off. He really isn’t in the mood for sexual suggestions.

“Zayn, I told you my Master doesn’t want anything from me other than my presence,” Louis picks up a double chocolate chip cookie from the bowl. “I blew him and he threatened to kill me.”

“That’s why I have another mage as my Mate,” Zayn boasts, using telekinesis to bring a cookie to his lips, then take a bite. Lazy arse. “Brad knows blood kink is _so_ dead.”

“He’s also only nineteen in human years,” Louis points out helpfully. Zayn flips him off this time. “Besides, it’s not like I declared my undying love for him.”

“You would have if he fucked your arse,” Zayn smiles as Louis reaches out to slap him upside his face. “Thank you for not touching my hair.”

“You’re a bitch,” Louis mutters, pushing the bowl of cookies away. He needs new friends, the only one being a sex–crazed, psychotic mage so yeah. “But by all means, how did you know Brad loved you back?”

“He’s the son of a Demon lord,” Zayn shrugs, a ball of fire coalescing in his darker–toned hand. “He can’t speak a lie so I used that against him.”

“In other words – since you love speaking in riddles – you made him say he doesn’t love you,” Louis concludes, his cuppa in his hands now. “You’re a bitch.”

“At least I don’t take it from behind,” Zayn waggles his brows in a suggestive manner, something Louis has become used to. “By the way–”

“Babe!”

Something a human has to learn about the mages is that they fucking love dramatics. No, Louis isn’t complaining but the sight of his foyer being filled by violet, azure, teal, golden–orange, and various other shades that don’t match together in broad daylight can annoy anyone. “Did Lou-Boo kill you yet?”

Louis answers with a death glare.

“Sadly, he does not have that power,” Zayn chuckles, giving his Mate a sloppy kiss on the lips. Louis may have yakked a little and lost his eyesight. “He just wanted to divulge his love for Lord Grimshaw.”

Louis rolls his eyes this time. He doesn’t know _how_ his Master has become one of the most feared Lord in the world of vampires and other mythological creatures. Probably the fact that he was the first of his kind, in sense of Borne Vampires.

“There isn’t anything to be divulged,” Louis grits out, feeling his eyebrows twitch from the obvious lie. “And if you two are going to suck faces, the guest room is just down the hall.”

Brad pulls away from the kiss he’s sharing with Zayn long enough to stick his tongue out at Louis. _Aw, I’m important enough for him to stop sucking faces for a total of four seconds._ Louis notes sarcastically as Zayn growls and smushes their faces back together.

“I had enough,” Louis sighs in a resigned manner, paging for Jessalyn to take the lovers away. He straightens his shirt and goes back to his room.

Only, to his dismay, there is someone else in the room.

“My Lord, it’s awfully early for you,” Louis bows formally, his eyes downcast as he sees the eyes of his Master changing colours into midnight–black at the sight of his clothes. “I was just retiring after Lord Malik’s visit.”

“I told you that you’re to be free of clothes at all times,” the command comes out in a growl, something Louis has gotten used to. “Tell me, do you know the consequences of an undiligent slave?”

“It’s punishable by caning and whipping, my Lord,” Louis shucks his clothes off, a pair of mossy green eyes staring at his nude form. “But, if I may dare speak, my Lord likes the fact that a mere human possesses the control of his desires.”

“On your knees, pet,” his Master orders, tendrils of Darkness starting to get riled up. “And open your pretty mouth too.”

Louis does as he’s told; he kneels down and opens his lips, waiting for his Master to thrust in. Nick, that sodding vampire, admires how Louis must look like – defenceless and spread out like a common whore. A calloused hand feels his cheek, tracing the scar Louis has had as long as he can remember. Maybe he was a clumsy child and cut himself on a knife. Nick’s thumb outlines Louis’ lips, his member straining against the slacks he has on. Louis doesn’t wait for the command to undress his Master, he just simply has to. He revels in the fact how his Master doesn’t bother with shirts when it’s just the two of them so after the slacks are off, Master Nick is starkers. Louis mouths at the base of the erection before taking the tip inside his wet, warmth that his Master loves. His Master grunts when Louis takes all of him from the get–go, like he was so well–trained for. Louis hums around his mouthful, gagging when his Master pushes in further, to his tonsils, probably. Louis can feel the pre sliding down his throat, a sensation he got used to from his ‘workhouse’. He reaches down and palms his own erection, wanting to please both of them at once – he bloody can’t, he knows that. His Master starts to thrust into his mouth, making him choke on fluids. He lets the vampire to fuck his throat – he was trained to, to begin with. His body is ever–pliant, his heart unmade. He just moans and chokes around the thickness invading his mouth, his mind blank. All that’s inside his head is how much he wants to be fucked by his Master, his desires above his own. He is as mindless as a slave gets, as free as an albatross soaring over the oceans. He chokes couple more times before his Master comes down his throat, riding his orgasm out.

“I’ll make this perfect for us, little bluejay,” his Master pulls out and kisses the top of Louis’ ruffled hair. “One day you see, you’ll learn to love yourself. If you’re mine, all of you might as well be.”

“It hurts too much, I’m afraid you’ll be released to where you belong,” _into the land of truths and love._ “Across the borders of time, where I leave you alone again.”

“No, bluejay,” there are the twin flames of scarlet Louis knows all too well. “I will never leave you alone again. You and I are bonded now.”

-

“You’re a right tit,” Harry goes on once the sun goes down, enabling the vampires to roam free. “You told your fucking slave that you love him?”

“Technically,” Nick sighs, taking a swig out of his blood–strewn wine. “I told him that I will perfect the wrecked relationship we share.”

“‘You’re mine, all of you might as well be,’” Harry quotes what Nick told his blood–slave this morning. “That’s a part of the Vow you swear to your Mate, you realise?”

“No, Harold, I don’t,” Nick rolls his eyes, knowing where his friend is going at. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“You think Louis is your soulmate.” _Oh, he fucking dared._

Soulmates, in a nutshell, are two hearts combined as one. All creatures of the night is cursed to find his soulmate, but how to claim their soulmate differs from one race to another. For vampires, the other half has to accept their destiny and take the consummation in his/her own hands, preferably face–first. Nick – in his three millennia of existence – has yet to find his soulmate but it’s clear Zayn and Harry have, his only friends.

“Do you remember Niall when he lost his Mate?” Harry suddenly asks, pushing Nick out of his own train of thoughts. “Y’know, when the Hunters caught her and burnt her?”

“That was about two centuries ago,” Nick muses out loud, tapping at his glass to be refilled; Jess does that. “Why are you bringing that up?”

“It’ll happen to you if you aren’t careful,” Harry shrugs, sipping at his own wine that’s spiked with blood. “You have to protect what’s yours – the question is, do you love him?”

Nick sees red. He hisses and lets his eyes turn into bloodred, so red it’s like their animated. Only Nick has the powers to kill another vampire with just the thought of that action. Harry gulps, knowing he pushed _too_ far this time. There are gales starting to rustle in their wakes, threatening to knock over the furniture.

“I am Nicholas of the First Order, First Son of the Great Aeron,” Nick grits out, a pair of crimson wings that matches the colour of his eyes perfectly. “I was born of the Blood Moon, the King of all Vampires. How dare you, a silly vampire only three–hundred years old, defy me?”

“Master?”

Nick loses his concentration when he hears his sanity – his clarity by the name of Louis William Tomlinson. He also loses his grip on Harry by the powers he controls as the First Warrior and Harry isn’t stupid to stay. The next second that passes, Harry is out of his mansion and Nick strides over to his slave.

Louis looks proper scares, as he has never seen Nick in his full First Vampire Form. It’s a form he despises since he looks like a demon; black eyes and crimson, scaled wings that are twice in length of his height, not to mention the talons on his fingers.

“You look beautiful, Master,” Louis says in a calm tone Nick can’t start to fathom. “You still look the most beautiful as I can see.”

“You fool,” Nick grouses, crashing his lips down to his human’s. There’s saltiness on the lips, which brings realisation of how Louis was crying. Nick wants to chase the sadness with his lips so he does. Louis doesn’t complain as they are walked over to his bed, Californian king bed sized, and Louis just moans as his bare erection is cupped. “Coming to me knowing the consequences. Knowing your innocence will be ruined.”

“I’m not innocent,” Louis whispers against Nick’s fangs, like he thinks of himself inferior. There’s nothing but frozen youth and purity inside his stormy blue eyes. “I am yours, as you’re my Master.”

“Stop, fucking _stop_ calling me your Master!” Nick rasps around his fangs just as Louis probes at the sharp incisors with his curious thumb. “I can kill you with one swipe of my hand.”

“Do it, put me out of my damned life,” Louis looks up at Nick, one of the few times they actually have a physical eye contact. “I won’t stop being a miserable twat.”

“Fuck,” Nick flips them around so Louis’ petit form is above his. Their erections are nicely pressed together, and Nick can feel himself leaking. _When was the last time I had sex?_ “Why is everything to do with you so complicated?”

“If you just quoted Rihanna, I’m tempted to stake you,” Louis jokes, that impossible human, and bloody laughs. “Thought it fits our relationship perfectly.”

“There’s no real relationship between us,” _just two people born into fucked-up world._ “Say the words and I’ll free you.”

“I’m freed from endless tortures from my caretakers, remember?” Nick remembers the bruises on Louis’ thighs, stomach, and even neck/nape area. “You told me you’re getting me out of one hellhole, but this is another hell for me. I’m your blood slave yet you don’t feed from me. Your friends feed and use my body and you don’t even stop them.”

“George fed from you a handful of times and you gave him consent when he fucked you,” Nick grits out, his wings fluttering above him. “As a slave, it’s your duty to please your Master.”

“As your Mate, I deserve more.”

 _Louis fucking said it. He knows as much as I do!_ Nick screams inside his head, making sure their telepathic link is in effect. _How long?_

“You’re an insufferable little dickwad, you know that?” Nick says out loud, hiding his inner turmoil. “Tell me, how many times have you been told you just _can’t_?”

“Can’t what? Do this?” Louis scoots down until his pale, thin lips are poised just above Nick’s sadly clad dick. With one swift motion, his trousers are undone and his cock is freed from the hated confinement. Louis gives Nick a smouldering look before his lips wrap around his tip, his tongue mapping out the underside of his head. Nick can’t find something solid to hold onto so he resorts to pulling at Louis’ long, scraggy hair. Actually, he pushes Louis’ head down so his tip is rammed into the very back of Louis’ sinfully tight throat. Louis moans around his mouthful, letting Nick take control – like always. Nick growls in a way that should hurt his throat, his hips stuttering up as Louis blows him. He can’t, that’s the thing, have control around where it concerns a twink named Louis.

“Stop,” Nick says with the powers of Influence behind his words. Louis pulls away with a loud, audible _pop!_ “I want you to look into my eyes and never look away.”

That was his second mistake.

There’s unrequited love flowing between the two of them, one completely, desperately longing for the other for last six, seven years. Nick curses in Greek, not liking how he’s been ignoring his own Mate.

“Say it,” Louis pushes, his stormy blue eyes raging on. “Say it and I’m yours.”

“Love,” Nick goes back to his ‘human’ form, his wings and talons gone now. “I can’t. I can’t accept a mere human as my Mate.”

“Then turn me,” Louis is still staring into his eyes, his very soul. “I know the Born Vampires can turn humans with just a bite.”

“This isn’t Twilight and I’m not some Edward Cullen!” Nick refutes, his short-lived fury making his eyes go all midnight-black. “You know how it really works out. Only 20 percent of the Transitionals make it through.”

“I’m your _Mate_ ,” Louis grits out, his eyes snapping like twin storms. “I was fated to be yours.”

“And I wasn’t myself until I met you,” Nick finishes the phrase that is common amongst the vampire couples. “But you know the risk. Hell, you’ve been my slave for years, you know I never turned anyone.”

“‘Cos they weren’t me!” Louis is pleading, Nick realises, he really wants to become a vampire so he’s an equal. “You’re the First Blood, Nick. You can do anything.”

“I can’t make you fall in love with me the normal way,” the way his words shove themselves out of Nick’s throat is painful. “You fell in love with the monster you see.”

“That’s what I bloody love about you!” Louis hisses now, his hand roughly grabbing at Nick’s jaw. He wants to snort at the feeble attempt. “I may be a puny little human but I’m yours. Fucking say it.”

“No, you’re smart enough to realise I can kill you during sex,” Nick restates his earlier thoughts. “I let you blow me since that requires no penetration of you lush arse. However, if my dick was to penetrate your virginity, it’s game over.”

“Goddammit, you inconsiderate, unforgiving piece of unbreathing shit!”

Nick gives Louis extra points for not only being a cuss-y mouthed slave, but also for the originality, no sarcasm intended.

“I love you, if that makes it any better,” Nick shrugs, staring Louis down with his Influence. “But for now, you’ll forget everything that happened here. You pleasured your Master and over–exhausted yourself. You’ll find yourself in his room since it was extra late.”

-

“Ow,” Louis complains first thing in the morning. “Where the fuck am I?”

“I see sass is hard to kill with you, little bluejay,” Nick muses, probably sipping at his blood-spiked wine. “Good morning, boo. It’s half-four in the morning.”

“You let me sleep in?”

“It’s not that late,” Nick gets out of the bed, his arse free for Louis’ hungry eyes. He knows he’s got the best asset but Nick’s is not that bad. “C’mon, I have to feed you proper meals.”

“It’s only half- _four_ ,” Louis reminds his Master. As an immortal, time is a hard concept, it seems. “I woke up literally a minute ago so food is out of the option.”

“I’m getting you clothes.”

Louis’ ears literally perk up. Only time blood slaves go clothes shopping is for the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year. He’s been to only two out of six years he’s been with Nick and each time, Nick made him wear nice dark green tux that made his eyes ‘shine like two aquamarine gemstones.’

“But it’s only mid-June?” Louis cocks his head to the side, hiding his morning wood with the blankets, yeah. “Why do I need clothes, Master?”

“Because you know it’s time you were your own person,” Nick lights up a cigarette, the foul stench permeating Louis’ senses. “I don’t want you to be wrapped inside the cape of sorrows anymore, Louis.”

Louis feels dumbstruck. He feels like Nick just ran him over with a pickup truck and backed twice just to make sure he stayed dead.

“Come again, Master?”

“I don’t want you to be my slave anymore,” Nick grouses, his eyes burning like twin flames. “You’re my soulmate, the other half of my heart. I can’t keep you as my slave and see the sweet sadness dancing in your eyes. Fuck, I made you forget but I think this’ll clear things up.”

Louis wide-eyed when his Master presses his lips down to his. It’s not a forceful kiss or lustful once they’ve shared in the past, no. This kiss, it’s something Louis can’t miss. He can feel the power of loving flowing through his Master’s lips to his own, as well as the minds that seemed to be fused from this chain of action. Louis is very naked and his dick is starting to – eh – react to his current predicament. He mewls when his Master lays his bed against the frame, cooing in mental ears.

“Master?” Louis whispers when his back connects to the soft sheets. “Am I forgiven?”

“There wasn’t anything I was mad at you to start with,” his Master nuzzles his nose into his neck, making him ticklish; he giggles. “Louis, from this day forward, I release you from my services.”

The magical words undoes the binding between the slave and the Master, making Louis gasp from the _freeness_ that’s suddenly in his mind. He is no longer driven by the desires to please his Master, or go into mindless mode of a sex slave.

“Nick?” Louis looks at his former Master who looks at him with total adoration. “Am I free?”

“You are, little bluejay,” Nick press his soft lips to Louis’ temple, a gesture that’s purely chaste. “I want you to know that I’d be so good to you, and you’d be so good to me.”

“Will you, um…” Louis hesitates, nibbling at his lower lip.

“I’ll make love to you, Lou,” Nick finishes for him, crashing their lips together once more.

Louis sighs at the lack of driving force or dominance in the kiss. He knows it’ll take less than a second for Nick to undress himself completely and slide in. Louis isn’t a virgin, not really, but he’s never had – ah – penetrative sex with a vampire before either. He was trained by mages and human slavers. He blew George, so.

“Gods, I waited for this too long,” Nick curses as he kneads Louis’ bum, making him whimper. Nick doesn’t have to be a genius to figure out Louis _likes_ being manhandled. Louis just whines into Nick’s shoulder, the vampire’s finger inching closer to his puckered entrance. He bites back a gasp when the calloused forefinger presses in, curling immediately to stimulate his prostate. The poor human boy arches his back, letting Nick push in further with a second digit. Soon, Louis is fucking himself on Nick’s thick, long fingers, his mouth agape in unsilenced mewls and whimpers.

“Does my little bluejay like that?” Nick grazes at Louis’ earlobe with his vampire fangs. “Hell, I think you’re ready for my cock, aren’t you?”

“Please, Master,” Louis says out of habit, his eyes fluttering shut from the overwhelming pleasure. “Please fuck me.”

“I intend to make love to you, Lou,” Nick whispers into his ear, something that isn’t temporary. “Shh, I love you so much, little one.”

Louis hears the bottle of lube being opened and there’s something… slippery against his hole. Louis notes how head of Nick is so fucking huge, at least four times the width of his soon-to-be sore passage. Nick purrs, he actually fucking purrs like a kitten, holding his erection under Louis’ arse. Louis doesn’t want any of the hesitancy so he impales himself on the thick vampire dick.

“Fuck,” Louis gasps as he feels himself being stretched, and maybe vampire _are_ demons after all ‘cos a human can’t possibly have a dick that big. Louis keens when the tip of Nick’s hard-on puts hella pressure on his prostate, making the pleasure almost unbearable. Nick raises his hand to brush the stray tear away from Louis wide, cobalt blue eyes. Louis swivels his hips in couple experimental rolls, each movement dislodging Nick’s shaft even deeper inside of him. So he just mans up and start going up and down on his Mate’s dick, his eyes shut from the intense pleasure of just being so _full_. Nick places his hands on Louis’ hips, helping him move. Louis cries out Nick’s name when he feels the coils tightening in his stomach too soon. Nick just bloody smirks up at him and jerks him off in time of the hip movements. Louis screams out Nick’s name – he actually screams on top of his lungs – and coats the vampire’s pale hand with his semen. He knows Nick is close too, so he lowers his head and lets Nick pierce his fangs into his unmarked neck; Nick moans against the skin at finally tasting his Mate’s blood. Nick’s demon side takes over and he flips them over, Louis’ legs flung over his shoulders. Louis cries out as second throes of pleasure washes over him, making him float in ecstasy. Nick growls against his skin as he continues to feed from him, the thrusts no-where close to being in human speed. Louis loves the way his prostate is being bullied, to the point of being swollen raw from how it’s being rammed into.

It takes about a minute of deep, hard thrusts before Louis experience the third orgasm that night, milking Nick’s as well. Nick doesn’t pull out and just kisses Louis’ cheek with his bloodied lips.

The moonlight illuminates the love shown in Nick’s mossy green eyes perfectly.

“Σ’αγαπώ,” Nick whispers into Louis’ lips as they kiss sweetly. It’s Nick’s native tongue and he just said what their souls are saying constantly: ‘I love you.’


End file.
